My U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,933, issued May 29, 1973, discloses an apparatus for the disposal of cuttings or the like which is adapted to cut, tear and to press such cuttings to prepare the same for composting. The apparatus of this prior patent utilizes a pair of adjacent, generally parallel contra-rotating rotors. Each of the rotors has circumferentially-spaced blades at a rake angle in the direction of rotation, with the blades of one rotor overlapping those of the other rotor during rotation. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,933, each rotor includes at least 12 blades disposed at a rake angle of about 20 degrees.